Operación LOBO
by Greysumiz F
Summary: Desde aquella destitución, ya nada volvió hacer como antes; sin embargo, con la llegada de un nuevo miembro al equipo desatara muchos conflictos, haciendo que las cosas entre ellos se pongan tensas. Por otro lado una criatura extraña ha surgido y con ella algunas desapariciones. ¿Lograran descubrir de quien se trata?
**Hola y sean bienvenidos al prólogo de esta historia, ya que por asares del destino la tenía que posponer una y otra vez pero ahora ya está aquí después de estar la planeando hace ya casi un año.**

 **Esperó agradarles a todos en este Fandom, ya que no tengo mucha noción de cómo en sí pero estoy completamente segura que son como una gran familia que se apoya unos a los otros y así. :)**

 **Le agradezco de todo corazón a Massuny y Seogumi por haberme brindado su apoyo en todo momento y sobretodo en la elaboración del acróstico.**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decir iniciemos :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: KND no me pertenece, así como también a los personajes y posiblemente algunos lugares donde se desarrollara la trama, son propiedad de Mr. Warburton y Cartoon Network.**

 **Disclaimer 2: El acróstico no me pertenece, las creadoras de este son: Massuny y Seogumi.**

* * *

 **Transmitiendo Misión para KND: Los Chicos del Barrio…**

 **Operación L.O.B.O:**  
 **L** uchando  
 **O** bstinadamente para  
 **B** uscar solución al  
 **O** scuro secreto

* * *

*La base lunar*

-¡Ya cállense!-. Gritó una niña de cabellera rojiza haciendo que los presentes se taparan los oídos. Una vez que estos dejaron de hablar, ella continúo con lo que iba diciendo. –Escuchen, sé que este día es un tanto nostálgico para todos e incluso para mí, pero…

-Lo que ella intenta decir es que me va extrañar-. Comentó una joven quien salía de la nada y se paraba justo al lado chica.

-Claro que no-. Refunfuñó la infanta molesta por el comentario de la otra.

-¡Oh, vamos 86 acepta que vas extrañar a Abby!-. Gritó un agente que se encontraba entre el público.

-Cierra la boca de una buena vez o te mando un castigo severo-. Contestó furiosa cosa que se podía notar con facilidad ya tenía el ceño fruncido.

El silencio reino por unos breves instantes el lugar, nadie se atrevía a decir ni a comentar algo, de pronto una risa rompió aquel silencio, los agentes empezaron a buscar con la mirada de dónde provenía hasta que se percataron de quien era. La niña de casco plateado volteo rápidamente su cabeza para fijar su mirada en la adolescente afroamericana quien esta se encontraba muerta de la risa por el repentino cambio de humor que tuvo la esta.

– ¡Y tú, ¿Qué te ríes?!-. Exclamó Fanny.

-¡Qué!, A caso no tengo derecho a reírme.

-Por supuesto que no. Y por si ya se te olvido tú ya eres un adolescente y ellos ya no tienen derecho a nada en esta organización, o me equivoco.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que a la naciente joven se le borrara la sonrisa por completo de su rostro, dejando en su lugar un semblante de tristeza. por lo que dejo escapar un pequeño suspiró.

-No, por supuesto que no-. Respondió ella dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.-Estas en lo correcto-. Añadió mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Además, eres hermana de Cree, por lo que es obvio que eres igual a ella, una traidora.

-Yo soy igual a ella, por si no lo sabías y te recuerdo que yo fui fiel a los KND-. Repuso la joven con firmeza.

-No me hagas reír Abigail, de seguro ya contactaste al líder de los Ninja adolescentes y les dijiste que te vengan a buscar tal y como lo hizo tu hermana Cree. Haber "número 5" que se siente ser la próxima traidora de los KND. Anda, dilo sin pena, Que siente.

Aquellas palabras fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Como se atrevía a decir semejante calumnia de ese tipo; ella, jamás traicionaría a los KND y mucho menos a sus amigos con los que formo un gran lazo de amistad casi llegando a la hermandad. Intento calmar su enojo pero le fue en vano y sin previo aviso tomo por el uniforme a chica dejándola en shock por tan repentina acción.

-Cierra tu maldita boca de una buena vez mocosa.

La joven adolescente se quedó impresionada ante lo que le había dicho a la niña pecosa, no fue su intención decírselo pero ella misma se lo busco ya que ella hizo que perdiera los estribos. Por parte de la "victima" se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro confirmando que lo que le había mencionado hace unos minutos atrás era cierto.

-Vez, incluso ya hablas como toda una adolescente.

-Y-yo…L-lo s-siento-. Tartamudeo Abby soltando de inmediato a pequeña agente, a lo que segundos después se dejó caer de rodillas. –En que me estoy convirtiendo-. Sollozaba.

-Ni creas que esta escena hará que tenga compasión por ti.-Dijo 86 de forma arrogante.- Guardias llévensela-. Añadió.

Los guardias no sabían que hacer, ya que en el pasado Abby fue su maestra de ellos. Al notarlo Fanny se les acercó por lo que de un movimiento rápido tiró al guardia, lo tomo por su uniforme y comenzó a sacudirlo una y otra vez.

-No seas idiota, ella es un adolescente, nos puede traicionar en cualquier momento; hagan algo par de ineptos, pero ¡YA!-. Ordenó de forma exigente.

Sin tener otra opción su compañero se dirigió hasta donde ella aún se encontraba; la tomo por ambas manos y le coloco las esposas no sin antes susurrarle al oído un –Perdóname-. Por su parte ella tan solo sonrió y sin poner resistencia alguna se dejó llevar hasta su destino final, la cámara de destitución.

Solamente los espectadores quedaron atónitos ante lo que veía sus ojos, preguntándose unos a los otros como es que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ocurrió todo esto.

Mientras tanto los del sector V, pedían a gritos que dejaran a su ex líder en paz y que dejara que cuando mínimo diera su discurso de despedida. Por desgracia sus peticiones fueron ignoradas y conforme era sacada del escenario una pregunta invadió la mente del agente segundo al mando.

-Y ahora, ¿Quién de nosotros será el nuevo líder?-. Preguntó Hoagie volteando a ver a sus dos amigos restantes.

-No lo sé gordo, No lo sé.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 **Esperó que les haya gustado el prólogo, me gustaría saber su opinión de que tal les pareció así que si no es mucha molestia podrían dejarme un Review *pone ojos de cachorro*.**

 **La verdad no sé hasta cuándo podría hacer la próxima actualización, ya que la Uni me quita el tiempo y como este lunes regreso nuevamente a la escuela (solo tuve una semana de vaca ;-;), lo más probable es que actualizase hasta diciembre... okno! xD**

 **Pero ya hablando enserio si puedo sería el próximo fin de semana sino apenas tenga un pequeño espacio libre escribire y subire y así... x)  
**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
